The Guardians
by Blossom.c
Summary: Legendary guardians who's stories haven't been told. Immortal guardians who's purpose is to protect the earth from the bad. That wasn't going to be their only purpose anymore, now they will have defeat dark magic. A guardian who took the wrong direction in life and who is now after them all. Will they defeat him?
1. I

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

A long time ago, there were immortal souls who were known as guardians that would protect the Earth and make sure it was safe. One of them wanted to be more powerful than anything his ambition was so big that he let his viciousness take over his mind. All of this led to him one day ending up in a witches cottage and asked for a spell to make him become invincible, little did he know this witch was actually an enchantress who worked for the Mother Earth and saw no heart in him but instead greed, so as the Queen had demanded she took away his powers and let him suffer on his own.

Two of the eldest, Eugene and Elsa who were the most powerful with the powers of fire and ice lived in neighboring kingdoms, when their parents found out that both of their children were born with these gifts they decided to arrange them for marriage that way if they got married they would be able to unite and protect their kingdoms and hopefully have children of their own. As soon as this vile man saw that they might be a good trophy to own, he decided that one day when he was back on his own two feet he would come after them.

Elsa's POV

Today will be the day that Eugene comes back to Arendelle. I have to admit that our relationship has developed for the past years, and I do find interest in him but the thing is that our relationship...well it is complicated.

"Tell me Elsa are you excited to see him again." Anna, my sister, asked me

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he's your boyfriend, you are supposed to be excited to see him again after so long."

"Eugene is not my boyfriend Anna," I told her

"No, you're right." She told me "He is your soon to be husband"

"Anna!" I screamed hoping for her to stop with her nonsense

"Girls, the royal family of Corona are already here." My mom said "Anna try to behave and Elsa please let's accomplish something this time"

We went all the way to the living room and there he was as Anna calls him, 'my future husband'

"Welcome back Queen Ariana and King Thomas." My mother said with excitement "Welcome back to you too Prince Eugene"

"Thank you. Your Majesties, may I speak to you about the events that we'll be having on two days" Queen Primrose asked

"Yes, Elsa stay here, and Anna come with us," My mother said

"You too dear stay here with Elsa"

Everyone else left except me and Eugene and since we were alone I guess that is what everyone wants

"It's nice to see you again Elsa," He said to me trying to start a conversation

"Nice to see you too, how was your trip?"

"It was the same routes as always"

"I see. Are you excited about being here?" I asked

"I always am." He said "You're a an amazing person to spend time with" all of his words were making him blush.

"It'll be fun spending time with you too," I held his hand "and don't worry about parents Anna told me it will all be okay,"

"Thank you" He said

Eugene's POV

Great I just made myself look like a fool didn't I? Who cares about that now, I do not know why, but this time that I saw her, I started blushing a lot, as if I were...in love...well that's what this is all about right? They gave us all these years for us to fall in love, get married, and have children of our own. But it has been fifteen years and I have loved her for a long time now, but I do not have the bravery to ask her. I don't know this all strange, I always think that she won't love me because you know I have my flaws, and I would not want to let her down.

(During the ball)

The only thing that I have been doing is just waving at people. I just want to be somewhere else. Looking at Elsa sitting down all bored, I can tell she feels the same way.

"I think you should go and dance with Elsa, Eugene." My mother whispered to me

"Ok, I'll try" I answered back

I go up to her where she's sitting with her sister Anna and ask her to dance with me.

"Elsa I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me," I asked but before she could say anything Anna answered

"My sister will be delighted to dance with you, your highness"

"Anna's right, I would love to."

I grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. While we danced we could see our parents looking at us as if we were the world's most distracting object. After a while we decided to stop dancing and sit down at an empty table until Elsa whispered in my ear

"Let's go somewhere else, this party's boring anyway"

"Ok" I replied

We went to our secret hiding spot it was a garden Elsa's been working on since she was a child. We were sitting down on a bench talking about random subjects until she says.

"These past fifteen years have been amazing with you. I still can't believe we have known each other for that long." She said as the _moon_ shines brightly in her eyes.

"I know me either, but I have to admit, I am thankful for that," I said

"Me too" Elsa answered back

No one's POV

As they both said those words to each other they looked at each other in the eyes naturally leaning in for a kiss. Before that could even happen a thunderstorm hit making them look up as very dark clouds were approaching them.

"Wait, it looks like someone is inside those dark clouds," Eugene said "I could be hallucinating."

He was right though, there was somebody in those clouds, and that somebody was going to be their worst

"Behold Snow Queen and Fire King," Their enemy said

"Wait, what?

"I am, Pitch Black, one of the worst enemies you'll ever have in your lives, and it's time for you to give me your powers to be invincible!" Pitch Black said as he laughed

"Who?" Elsa asked

"Pitch Black. Guardian of nightmares" He yelled his name out loud but it did not bell a ring to them

"I can not believe it they erased me!"

"Excuse me?"

"None of your business." Pitch growled, "You know what I'll let you do your own research, but just you know that I'll be coming for you, ALL OF YOU!"

Pitch Black was banished for now after both Eugene and Elsa were speechless. Eugene was mostly disappointed as he did want to fight but he believed that the man had his reasons but bow that he had grown a pair so suddenly he decided to speak up.

"Elsa I know its bad timing right now but will you be my girlfriend. I promise I'll protect you from any harm that is brought upon us like this boogeyman."

"Interesting that this is all what it took for you to man up. Of course I will she hugged him

"No matter what happens I'll always be there for you," Eugene hugged Elsa

They soon both leaned in for their long awaited first kiss.

Days later*

Days have passed and the young couple decided to keep their relationship a secret until they knew that it was time to tell everyone

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" The male brunette asked

"If we do not tell them now we never will" Elsa claimed

Elsa's POV

I was nervous to tell them but I know that it's the right thing to do, and it is what everyone wants.

"We're so sorry to interrupt you all but Elsa and I have something to say."

"Sure children say whatever you want to say," Mom said

"Well as you know it has been about fifteen years since this arranged marriage has been going on, and we are glad to announce that we're both finally together"

"Yay" Eugene cheered

"Together, as a couple," King Thomas asked

"Yes dad we are," Eugene said with pride

"When's the wedding!?" Queen Primrose asked

"Let's not rush anything here, honey, they are young," King Thomas said

"Well, this is such amazing news children." My father said happily

"Our kingdoms are saved!" Anna yelled

"Anna,"Queen Gerda scolded as she wasn't supposed to say that


	2. II

**_Chapter Two: Granpabby_**

Elsa's POV

It's been days now since Eugene and I have been a couple, and it has been going pretty well.

"Let's go and see what their talking about" Eugene suggested

"It is disrespectful to spy on your parents you know," I said

"Come on Elsa please?." He asked

"Fine, but only this once" I replied

We went downstairs to the living room, peeked in the door and found out more than what we were supposed to.

"Are you sure it's time Gerda?" Queen Primrose asked

"Yes, if we don't do it now we never will," My mother said

"But this not any kind of field trip Gerda we talking about going through a time in a portal." My father told my mother

"No, she's right, we must do this now before it's too late." Queen Primrose suggested "Even though we all know that after this, everything is going to change."

"Especially since the kids are growing and so are their powers." King Thomas added

"Well then I guess we take them to the 20th century" My mother spoke in a bit of disapproval

After their conversation, we both left to go back to our studies.

"Are you scared?" Eugene asked me as he could feel the room getting colder

"About what?" I asked back

"About what they were talking about," He told me

"A little bit" I answered "But do our parents even love us? I mean listen to them they are trying to send us away to god knows where. Don't you think they're...scared of us? Or that they care more about their kingdoms than us"

"Yeah, theyre sending us away for our safety." He commented

"That's the thing, they are sending us away but somewhere else out of this time, its not fair"

"Look its not really fair but we need to look at the bright side of things, they are taking us to a place far away where we can be unbothered."

"But far away from everyone, we know." I complained

"Then were going to meet new people, maybe, people like us,"

"No that is impossible," I turned around to look at the book shelf

"Hey, I just remembered something," I said as I stood up from my chair

"What?"

"I think I have somebody that can give us some answers"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

No one's POV

After, both Eugene and Elsa escaped from the castle and went to the place where that Elsa was talking about. To the trolls.

"Granpabby, are you here?" Elsa asked

After some rocks started moving and then the rocks started surrounding them then the rocks transformed into trolls and the eldest troll which was Granpabby went up to them.

"Eugene, Elsa," Granpabby spoke "What brings you too here,"

"We came here to see if you can give us some information about us and if there is other people like us." Eugene said a bit exited

"What kind of answers do you children want to know about?" Granpabby asked

"We want to know how we got our powers or at least the purpose why we have them and now who Pitch Black is and why is he after us both," Elsa answered

"I'm going to tell you guys the truth but you must promise me not to tell anyone about this not even your parents, the purpose of your powers is to protect the future world that you live in, both of you will have to go through a portal and go to the future and protect it. Now, Pitch Black was a guardian, he had everything but he just couldn't see it, one day he went to a sorcerer and ask for infinite power in exchange for his immorality but the sorcerer betrayed him and took his immortality away in exchange for nothing, after his soul turned cold and dark and he made a goal to take away the most powerful guardians powers and keep them all to himself, which means both of you are in great danger but this what you'll need to, both of you will go through that portal and find the most powerful guardians that store scattered aroundd the world and fight against him. Will you both be able to do that?"

"We will, " Eugene said

"Thank you so much for telling us about this."

"Your welcome," Granpabby answered

Eugene's POV

Great now somebody is after us. Everything that he told us seemed easy but hard at the same time just imagine how many people me and Elsa are going to meet, not just any group of people, people like us, it's going to be awesome. We went back to the castle and both went to bed, the next day Elsa and me and Elsa went to her library and searched for a book about guardians since we were still curious about what we were.

"Well this is interesting after guardians confess their love to each other they will have an eternal love spell, that can never break." Elsa read

"So it seems to me that you and I are going to be together forever in eternity. Amazing right?" I asked

"Seems like it," She answered back

"Oh and don't forget about our future children they'll have powers too."

"Yeah, but do you thinks we should tell them about this" Elsa asked me

"I do not know," I responded "Never really thought of that."

Eugene knew Elsa and he knew that she was willing to do anything in order to protect the people she loved the most

"Elsa no we can not do that to them," He begged Elsa not to tell him what he was thinking "Hide what they are, in order to save them, that is going to cause much more problems in the future you know that right especially if one day Pitch comes back and they won't know what to do."

"I know, I know but, you know this kingdom will attempt to get rid of us if they ever found out the truth." Elsa proved her point

He agreed with me "Yes I do' and that is the last thing I want to happen to us."


	3. III

**_Chapter Three: Secrets_**

Years passed and Eugene and Elsa grew up together and became adults. Both of them knew the 20th century and absolutely loved it and learned about so many things such as clothing, transportation, and technology. They both absolutely loved it and every opportunity they had to go there, they would take it.

Pitch Black was still after them, but he didn't know how strong their powers grew, he still thought of them as fifteen-year-olds and still thought they were unwise and silly and that they were just spoiled brats, boy he was wrong.

As their parents they both loved seeing the young beautiful couple grow and become independent of their own, they were already planning their future without even telling them, as wrong as it was, but they had no choice. Today was the day that the young couple would see each other once more.

Elsa's POV

Today was the day that I get to see Eugene again. I still remember those times when we were children playing games from sunrise to sundown, talking to no end, and never worrying about the terrifying part of life called our future. As we've been getting older, our parents beginning to get more impatient, it's been so long and yet we haven't gotten married, nor are we engaged. Everyone's frustrated at Eugene and how he hasn't proposed to me yet, I understand everyone is upset but we do not want to rush into things we want to take it slow. Not just that but we also fear that our engagement could also lead to _Pitch Black_ coming after us and our family, even if we haven't heard from him we know that he's watching us and will attack when we least expect it.

As we arrived to Corona we were greeted by the captain of the guards who helped us get in our carriages safely, my parents in one and Anna and I in another. The ride didn't take so long since Corona is sort of a small kingdom, we could even walk to the castle which is something that I've been really wanting to do, but my father insists for my _safety _that it's best we take a carriage.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Anna interrupted my thoughts looking at me concerned "You've been quite distracted lately, is something bothering you?"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately that's all," I responded, Anna looked at me in disbelief knowing that there was more

"What _has _been on your mind?" She asked "Is it about you and Eugene?"

I looked at her surprised "How'd you know?"

"It's all what mom and dad talk about," My sister sighed, then she whispered "As always," thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear her but I did

I huffed in frustration leaning back against my seat "I just don't understand why they want us to to tie the knot already,"

"It's just tradition," Anna responded "Mom and dad were my age when they got married remember? I think they just expect a lot from you since your going to be queen and not just that you and Eugene have been together for a few years now"

"I just want them to get off my back," I told her "But I know they won't because of—" I stopped knowing that I was about to reveal my secret to her

Unfortunately Anna noticed my sudden pause "Because of what?"

"It's nothing," I lied, noticing how Anna was beginning to get frustrated knowing that I was hiding something from her.

"Elsa—"

Before she could even speak the carriage had stopped signaling that we have already made it to Corona's castle. They opened the gates and went inside as they opened the door for us, there he was, the love of my life. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug as a welcome home present.

"You don't know how much I missed you", Eugene said

"Let's all go inside now", chuckled Queen Arianna in awe "I'm sure you must be tired from your long trip"

We decided to go to the dinning hall, everyone was busy chattering trying to keep up for the little lost time that we've spent apart. As I grabbed my cup for drink of water to clench my thirst, I something strange in the doorway leading to the main hallway, it was like some magical light that looked like if it were calling me, and sang a tune that made me want to follow it.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to her

"Hear what?" Anna answered

"Oh," I sighed "Nevermind,"

Thinking it was just me I try to go back in the conversation until Eugene whispers in my ear "Do you hear it too?"

"The call? Of course I hear it" I said

"I don't feel any negative energy coming from it" Eugene told me making me a bit relieved "I think it wants us to follow it,"

"If it's not a bad, and it's asking us to follow it than we should" I answered "But be ready, we're not sure if this is just a trick of the _Dark one_,"

We both asked to be dismissed and in a hurry rushed outside and saw the light waiting for us outside. It has suddenly disappeared and then split into multiple lights leading somewhere, we followed the mysterious light path, which soon led us into the castle's library.

"Great the light wants us to read," Eugene said unamused

"I don't understand, why would the light bring us here?" I questioned the light too

Suddenly a book fell of from one of the highest shelves in the library, Eugene and I both looked at the light, then at each other in confusion. We walked over to the book and glanced at it for a few seconds until Eugene picked it up and looked through it.

He flipped them around realizing something wasn't right "These pages are blank," As he was flipping I noticed that one of the pages had something written on it

"Wait," I told him and went back to the page that was written on and realized that this probably wasn't an ordinary book "It has our names on it, and information about our powers and what they are capable of, but then why are some of them blank?"

"Remember when Granpabby talked about us finding new guardians like us? What if every time we find a new guardian this book fills up with pages about them and the more people we find the more it will have,"

"You know that's actually a pretty good guess," I said as I closed the book, "But we need to hide this, our parents don't know anything about the mission, and if they ever found out god knows what they do,"

"I'll hide it," Eugene grabbed it, "You know I'm good at that,"

I laughed at what he said "I wonder why,"

Okay, so I have a secret to tell Eugene, is quite the troublemaker, he likes to steal, pull pranks, and commit other sorts of crimes. You may be asking, why have you not spoken up about any of this? Well it might sound stupid but I don't want Eugene to get into any trouble, I mean just imagine the scandal it would cause, Prince Eugene of Corona stealing from his own kingdom and family. Not just that but I would get into trouble too for not speaking up and allowing this to happen, even for helping him go get away with it at times, in the public eye I would be known as his accomplice which would then bring suspicion if anything was stolen from Arendelle. I don't even want to imagine the upset look on my family's face, especially Anna's she would disappointed in me if I ever told her.

"I know what you may be thinking Love," Eugene spoke as we left the room "I promise you I haven't stolen anything, I actually been controlling myself from stealing anything this week,"

I decided to admit how I felt "I love you Eugene, and I support everything you do and what you stand for, I don't want you to get into trouble, if anyone ever finds out it could jeopardize our relationship and the union of our kingdoms."

"I understand, I don't want my stupid hobby to affect us, which is why I'm trying to stop, for you,"

"Eugene I..." I tried to speak but I was soon interrupted by his mother, Queen Ariana

As she tried to approach us Eugene tossed the book inside his satchel "Eugene, Elsa, there you two are," Queen Ariana said as she grabbed our hands "Your formal wear for tomorrow is ready,"

As we were getting out last fittings done I saw how Eugene has been dazing off most of our time in here.

Eugene's POV

Elsa is right, my addiction could get us in real trouble. I just can't help it, if I see something and I like it, I'll steal it. I have stolen thousands worth of goods and never have I once felt bad about it, the only thing I feel guilty about is Elsa, I've always wanted the best for her and here I am risking it all. Not just that but I feel bad for her because she sometimes helps me steal and I never asked her how she truly felt about it.

"You guys have no idea how exited I am for tomorrow's festival, it is Corona's biggest event yet" my mother spoke as snapped out of my thoughts "Not just that but I convinced your Aunt Wilhelmina to come over and stay with us for a while, which means Eugene I want you to stay out of trouble, no pranks, adventures, or any dangerous activities. I want you to stay in the castle and have some family time with us, we are not sure when an opportunity like this will happen again so I want you to make the most of it."

"Of course I will mother, but why are you saying this as if I'm leaving,"

She then sighed sadly "There's something I have to tell you, there has been more executions of witches lately and the people are starting to get even more violent towards them each day. We fear that if they ever find out about your powers, they will do anything to harm you, and it is something we will never forgive ourselves for."

The witches. They are common in both of our lands, they're known for doing spells and spiritual magic but to society it is some sort of way to connect to the devil this leads to them being executed by the people themselves and we find out days even months later after this happens.

"Are you saying we have to leave?" Elsa asked in disbelief with great fear in her eyes

"Unfortunately yes, only until the murders stop, once everything has calmed down you both can come back home safe and sound" My mother assured her but we all know that this won't end very soon "We were hoping for you to be able to move in into the future. It is the only place where we feel like you'll be the safest at, but if you don't want to and you want to move somewhere else than we'll find a nice place for you, away from civilization. I'll leave you two to discuss."

I saw my mother leave upset, and as she closed the door shut I turned to look at Elsa frightened with tears. She began to tremble as the room began to feel cold too cold that I began to feel weak as I'm not supposed to be in cold weather like this.

"Elsa, look at me, everything is going to be alright," I assured her, as the cold began to take over my body, weakening me by the second "Please stay calm,"

"Elsa!"

Elsa's POV

At that moment I don't know what took over me, I felt an immense amount of negative emotions rush over my body as I felt myself being pushed out of reality into a black whole of darkness the only thing bringing me back was Eugene's voice calling out for me.

I finally snapped back into reality and looked at how Eugene was clinging onto me in pain "Eugene, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Hey don't worry, I'm okay," He assured but I knew he wasn't alright he stood up weakly and sat down in the chair that was next to me

"What are we going to do?" I asked him in fear

"Well..." he began "We have two options, we can move away to the future a place where we are familiarized with and it would take a little while to adjust to since we're going to be living there, or we can stay here and be isolated somewhere else away from here. I understand if you want to stay here, there is some really good places here for example we can stay in Old Corona, it might have its years but I assure you that—"

"No," I interrupted him "I want to move away, to the future," Eugene's eyes opened wide at my sudden statement "Were only putting ourselves at risk by staying here not just by the people but by _him _too, I understand we can't hide forever but I really want us to live somewhere safe." I took a deep breath and smiled at him "Plus I know you've been dreaming of living there ever since the first time we went to visit,"

Eugene giggled lightly "Yeah I know

No One's POV

The decision was made and there was no going back from it. Eugene knew that this was going to consume Elsa's mind for the next few days so he had an idea that would benefit both of them them.

"Look, how about we go out to dinner tonight with the boys,"

Elsa brushed her hair back with both of her hand, leaving at bit "I think that sounds like a good plan,"

**Author's Note **

**_I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters for like months. This book is gonna be a slow burn since I'm working on mapping everything out in this universe and I really want everything to be as clear as possible to you all. _**


End file.
